


A Good Show

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Tales from the Isles [9]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Corvo, Dominance, Dominant Daud, Low Chaos Corvo Attano, M/M, POV Daud (Dishonored), Post-Dishonored (Video Game), Pre-Threesome, Royal Spymaster Daud (Dishonored), Top Daud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: He watches the Outsider detach from the shadows, pale hands reaching for Corvo. Daud should have known. There was something about Corvo that was fascinating. It only stood to reason the Outsider would see that as well.“Corvo.” The Outsider’s voice is crashing waves and whale song, sonorous and somber, reverberating throughout the room and rattling inside Daud’s bones.





	A Good Show

**Author's Note:**

> A little smut ficlet. 
> 
> In the same universe as [Sparring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191331) and [Gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457161).

* * *

They’re fucking in Daud’s bed when the Outsider appears.

“I have to say, it has been a most unexpected ending. Or is it a beginning?”

Corvo flinches with his whole body, clenching hard around Daud’s cock. Daud, in turn, mutters a curse and holds Corvo’s hands tighter behind his back as he turns his head to glare at the black eyed bastard.

“There’s no need to stop on my account,” the Outsider says. “You know I enjoy a good show.” As if to emphasize his interest, the Outsider floats on shadows like a plush theatre chair, legs crossed, chin perched on his fist.

Daud glances from the creature floating in the dark hollows of his bedroom to Corvo, above him, flushed and looking well teased, cock flagging a little, but still leaking. His eyes are closed, his lips moving. Praying? Cursing the Outsider’s name?

Daud gives Corvo’s cock a perfunctory stroke, grinning as it makes the man twitch and moan. Months after they’ve started this dance and Daud’s still taken by surprise at his responsiveness.

“Turn around,” Daud says.

Corvo blinks at him, wariness and confusion giving way to surprise as Daud bodily lifts him, turning him until he’s facing the Outsider. Daud spits on his hand, strokes his cock and pulls Corvo back down, slipping inside him as if he’s meant to be there. The guttural groan that escapes Corvo is nearly enough to undo him but he hangs on, sets a steady, gliding pace. Daud holds Corvo’s hip with one hand, reaches around to keep stroking his cock with the other.

He watches the Outsider detach from the shadows, pale hands reaching for Corvo. Daud should have known. There was something about Corvo that was fascinating. It only stood to reason the black eyed bastard would see that as well.

“ _Corvo_.” The Outsider’s voice is crashing waves and whale song, sonorous and somber, reverberating throughout the room and rattling inside Daud’s bones.

When the Outsider’s hands touch Corvo’s face, Corvo shudders, gasps and comes over Daud’s fingers, his orgasm pulling Daud right along with him.

The room is quiet save for their harsh breathing, the tremulously whispered “Gods” that comes out of Corvo and the warmly discordant chuckle of the Outsider as he brushes his lips across Corvo’s forehead.

The Outsider runs cold fingers along Daud’s side and for a moment it feels as though they slip beneath his skin, trace the thick ropes of muscle and the fine white curve of rib bone. Daud’s softening cock twitches inside Corvo with every cool caress.

“Most interesting, indeed. I imagine there will be many more good shows to come.”


End file.
